Okashi Pretty Cure
Okashi Pretty Cure (オカシ プリキュア Okashi Pretty Cure lit. Sweet Pretty Cure) is the first Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureRuby. The series is going to "air" on February 1, 2015, succeeding HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The theme is sweets. Story Okashi Pretty Cure Episodes TBA Characters Pretty Cure Takemiya Chitose (竹宮 千歳 Takemiya Chitose)/ Cure Candy (キュアキャンディ Kyua Kyandi) Name Meaning: Bamboo palace, Thousand years Introduction: "The pink warrior of flavour, Cure Candy!" (味のピンクの戦士、キュアキャンディ！ Aji no pinku no senshi, Kyua Kyandi!) Catchphrase: "Fabulous!" (素晴らしい！''Subarashī!) Chistose is fifteen years old and is in her final year of middle school. She dreams of being of a chef and does a lot of cooking at Amaihana Public Middle School. She likes to share her love of food to everyone who comes to her family restaurant and wants to make everyone happy. She is sweet but shy and due to this, she has a lot of trouble making friends. Once she makes a friend though, she is loyal for life. As '''Cure Candy', Chitose's theme colour is pink, and is the warrior of flavours. Morisaka Karin (森坂 カリン Morisaka Karin)/ Cure Chocolat (キュア ショコラ Kyua Shokora) Name Meaning: Forest slope, Pure Introduction: "The orange warrior of vision, Cure Chocolat!" ( ビジョンのオレンジ色の戦士は、キュアショコラ！ Bijon no orenji-iro no senshi wa, Kyua Shokora!) Karin is sixteen years old and a freshmen at Amaihana Public High School. She dreams of becoming a photographer, and is never seen without a camera around her neck or a phone in hand. She is cheeky and loves making jokes, believing strongly that laughter is the medicine. She has a special friendship with Hitomi, who she has known for years. As Cure Chocolat, Karin's theme colour is orange, and is the warrior of vision. Satoshima Seiko (里島 聖子 Satoshima Seiko)/ Cure Syrup (キュア シロップ Kyua Shiroppu) Name Meaning: Small village island, Sincere child Introduction: "The yellow warrior of fragrance, Cure Syrup!" (香りの黄色の戦士、キュアシロップ！ Kaori no kiiro no senshi, Kyua Shiroppu!") Seiko is fourteen years old and is a second year at Amaihana Public Middle School. She is a outdoorsy girl who likes to swim, camp, swim and bike rides, anything that lets hang around nature basically. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid of anything...except for needles, which is afraid of. As Cure Syrup, Seiko found out she was a Cure early on in the series but couldn't transform without her partner, Cure Sugar, who was the last Cure to be born. Her theme colour is yellow and is the warrior of fragrance. Nakatera Hitomi (中寺 ひとみ Nakatera Hitomi)/ Cure Sour (キュア サワー Kyua Sawā) Name Meaning: Middle temple, blue eyes Introduction: "The green warrior of hearing, Cure Sour!" (聴覚の緑の戦士、キュアサワー！ Chōkaku no midori no senshi, Kyua Sawā!) Hitomi is sixteen years old and has a special friendship with Karin, who she has known for years. They are in the same class and look out for ach other. She has a artistic personaity, being very good in music and being able to play the violin. She is boy crazy and tends to dream of being in love with someone. As Cure Sour, her theme colour is green and she is the warrior of sound. Azumi Yuuka (安住 ゆうか Azumi Yuuka)/ Cure Bubblegum (キュア バブルガム Kyua Baburugamu) Name Meaning: Living peaceably, pleasently scented Introduction: "The blue warrior of touch, Cure Bubblegum!" (タッチのブルーの戦士は、キュアバブルガム！ Tatchi no burū no senshi wa, Kyua Baburugamu!) Yuuka is a bubbly fifteen year old girl who is very energetic, outgoing and hates sitting still. She often gets bored at school easily and got caught sleeping during a Maths class. She is slowly becoming friends with Chitose and is successfully making her more out there. She had habit of having everything go her way, but is growing out of it. As Cure Bubblegum, Yuuka's theme colour is blue with pink accents on her outfit and is the warrior of touch. Miyake Taura (三宅 たうら Miyake Taura)/ Cure Sugar (キュア シュガー Kyua Shugā) Name Meaning: Three houses, many lakes Introduction: "The purple warrior of mind reading, Cure Sugar!" (心の読書の紫の戦士、キュア シュガー！ Kokoro no dokusho no murasaki no senshi, Kyua Shugā!) Taura is a very smart for a fourteen year old girl. In fact, once she is friends with all the Cures, she helps Yuuka with her homework. Taura has a very rare ability to see visions and due to this, she rarely speaks, so she doesn't get called a freak. As soon as Chitose and Karin become Pretty Cure, she is bombarded with their thoughts and sees visions of herself being a Pretty Cure and becomes scared. After realising that if she doesn't become a Pretty Cure, Seiko won't be able to fight, she joins the team and her true personality appears - a happy-go-lucky teenage girl who likes reading in a tent and drinking hot chocolate on rainy days. As Cure Sugar, Taura's theme color is purple and she is the warrior of mind reading. She is Cure Syrup's partner. Mascots Hidoi Items Cure Compact (キュア コンパクト Kyua Konpakuto) The Cure Compact is the transformation device for the girls. The transformation phrase is Pretty Cure, Charge Me Up!. Gallery Okashi Pretty Cure - Takemiya Chitose & Cure Candy.png|Takemiya Chitose